


Well, You Wanted A Memorable Anniversary... Right?

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Omega, Anniversary, Caretaker Jensen, Coitus Interruptus, Fluff, Fooling Around, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Miserable Jared, Omega Jensen Ackles, Pizza, Sick Character, Sick Jared, Such a good omega, Taking care of his sick alpha, Vomiting, Worried Jensen Ackles, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: A first anniversary is supposed to be romantic. Filled with snuggles and heated kisses, not stomachaches and fevers.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Mated [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	Well, You Wanted A Memorable Anniversary... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, FLUFF, baby!  
I did it! There isn't a lot, but it still counts! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one. It was kind of fun reversing the roles :)

“Happy Anniversary, Jen,” Jared says, tipping his glass toward Jensen’s.

His boyfriend smiles sweetly and leans forward so he can kiss him. 

“Happy Anniversary, baby.” 

As they sip their wine and cuddle together on the couch while waiting for the pizza to arrive, they discuss their days and argue about which movie to watch. They end up deciding on Must Love Dogs about ten minutes before the doorbell rings.

Jared gets up to walk over to the door while Jensen puts the disk in the player and fast forwards through the previews. 

When the alpha returns with one box of pizza and another of breadsticks, Jensen’s nose is tickled by the spicy scent of pepperoni and garlic. His stomach growls loudly and they chuckle before each sliding a slice onto their waiting plates. They chew happily while the movie plays, only eating with one hand so they can tangle their fingers together in Jared’s lap.

About halfway through the movie, Jared presses pause and moves their plates to the coffee table. Jensen looks at him, curious. The alpha just smiles and kisses him. 

Jared twists in his seat, using his body weight to urge the omega down onto the cushions. 

_“Mmm. You’re in a good mood tonight…” _Jensen mumbles as Jared covers his face with kisses. 

“Damn right, I am. My mate is in my apartment and I can kiss him as much as I want.” Jared's eyes darken with lust. 

_"Wherever I want..." _

Jensen chuckles breathlessly, “I like that idea…”

Unfortunately, he then ruins their flirtation by wincing, “Ow! Hang on, I think the remote just stabbed me.” 

The alpha laughs and braces himself on his arms so Jensen can pull it free. He arches his eyebrow at the omega once he stops wiggling, “Good?” 

Jensen nods, "Yes. Now, where were we...” 

Jared licks his lips and grins, “Pretty sure I was about to ravish you on my sofa...” 

Jensen locks his arms around Jared’s neck and grinds against him, _“Mmm... yes, please.”_

The alpha dips his head to kiss his mate and while they fight for control over it, at first, Jensen quickly gives in.

Jared licks around the omega's mouth, the lingering taste of pepperoni and sausage making him salivate. Lowering down to his forearms so their hips can be flush, he begins to gently move against his boyfriend.

Jensen breaks their kiss so he can bite his lip and let his head fall back onto the sofa. 

_"Feels so good, baby. Love it when you touch me..." _

Jared takes in the sight of the omega’s bare neck and swallows down the urge to sink his teeth in. Though they’ve had sex, he still hasn’t claimed Jensen. They agreed to wait until they get married, but it’s getting harder to ignore his instincts.

He laves at his mate’s throat and settles for a light nip on Jensen's collarbone. The omega’s resulting gasp sends blood rushing to Jared's dick. He groans.

Jensen reaches for the alpha’s face to pull him back into another sloppy kiss.

A sudden pressure builds in Jared’s chest and, not wanting to ruin the mood, he pulls away. He turns his head to the side when he burps, grimacing at the strong aftertaste of pizza and garlic bread.

Jensen’s eyes widen. “You okay, baby?” He asks, slowly sliding his hand up and down Jared's back.

Jensen's soothing touch ushers up another burp, which he suppresses.

Jared gives him a tight smile though his stomach is starting to churn. “Yeah, I’m good.”

The omega doesn’t believe him but he lets Jared off the hook so he can roll his hips against him. Jared groans in response-- but this time, it isn't from pleasure.

Jared crawls off of Jensen and sits back on his heels. The omega touches his arm, “Jare?” he asks, concerned. 

When Jared burps again, the unsettled feeling in his stomach increases. Jensen leans up on his elbow, warily watching as Jared watches him, swallows down pizza-flavored spit and rests a hand on his stomach. 

“Jare?" Jensen shuffles back until he can sit up next to his boyfriend. "What's wrong? ...Are you feeling sick?” 

The alpha shrugs, “Kind of...” 

Jensen stands, holds out his hand to Jared. “C ‘mon, let’s go to the bathroom.” 

The alpha wipes the back of his hand across his upper lip and grimaces at the sweaty residue before accepting Jensen's offer. 

He's waited too long, however. A deep belch pushes up his throat and he feels his meal rise along with it. Shoving past Jensen, Jared sprints for the bathroom. He shuts the door behind himself, preventing his worried mate from entering as he lunges for the toilet.

He doesn't have time to get the seat up before his body jerks forward and he vomits. His belly immediately contracts again, sending up another stream of spicy sick. 

Jared keeps one hand on the seat and the other braced on the floor while his body continues to purge their anniversary meal.

When there’s finally a break in the heaves that make his whole body shudder, the exhausted alpha rests his head on the edge of the seat and pants heavily.

From the other side of the door, Jensen asks Jared how he’s doing. 

The alpha coughs over the water before he replies. “Not great.” 

_“You think it was something you ate?” _

Jared gives an unamused snort, “If it was, then you’re in for a world of hurt, babe. This sucks a--” The sickness resumes with a loud splash. Jared hangs his head back over the bowl. 

Twenty minutes later, Jared’s still trying to puke up his insides yet Jensen feels fine, so they determine that it must be the stomach flu...which the alpha probably got from one of the students in his elementary class. 

***

Jensen knocks softly on the bathroom door, wincing when he hears his boyfriend retch, “Jare? Do you need anything?” 

_“Ugh, no. Just go away, Jen-- This is awful and I don’t want you to get sick, too.” _

“Jare--” 

“_Go--__please_…” The desperation in the alpha’s voice convinces Jensen to walk back out to the living room.

He's not really sure what to do since Jared has indicated he doesn't want Jensen near him, so he busiest himself with carrying the pizza box into the kitchen. He pulls out a large plastic bag to store the leftovers, then places it in the fridge. Next, he brings their wine glasses over to the sink, dumps them, and hand washes them. He sets on the drying rack while he tries to figure out what his next move should be.

Hearing the toilet flush down the hall, the omega takes a deep breath and walks back into Jared’s bedroom.

His sick boyfriend is lying on the bed with his arms wrapped over his stomach, his forehead wrinkled while he rocks through a stomach cramp.

Jensen sits down on the edge next to him and smooths his hair off his forehead. 

_“J-J-Jen, don’t-"_ Jared's teeth chatter when he tries to push the omega away, _"D-Don't wanna get you s-s-sick.”_

He contradicts his statement as another vice-like cramp squeezes his abdomen and he reaches for Jensen's hand. 

Jensen grabs the blanket on the end of the bed to lay over his shivering boyfriend. “I’m not leaving, Jare-- If I get sick, then, I get sick. But I’m not going to leave you alone, baby, _especially tonight._” 

Jared groans before burying his face against Jensen's thigh. The omega cards his fingers through the sick alpha’s sweaty hair and shushes him when he tries to argue.

“Stop, Jare. It’s our anniversary and I’m choosing to spend it with my mate-- Whether he wants me to or not...” 

Jared opens his eyes to frown at the understanding omega. _“God, Jen, I’m so sorry about this...” _

“Jared, honey, it’s okay. You’re sick-- There’s nothing you could do. So you just rest; I’ll be right here.” 

The alpha nods and closes his eyes. His breath evens out quickly, exhausted by his body’s violent rebellion.

After he’s sure Jared is asleep, Jensen gets up to venture into the bathroom. He cleans up the toilet seat then pees and washes his hands before removing his contacts. Back in the bedroom, he changes into his sleep pants and maneuvers the covers out from under Jared’s body.

He settles back against the headboard with his book in his hand and Jared’s arm flung over his lap. His sour breath tickles Jensen’s side.

When the omega’s eyes start to droop, he removes his glasses and sets his book aside so he can curl up next to his sick boyfriend. 

A few hours later, Jensen wakes up with Jared to take care of him. After dry-heaving for a good twenty minutes, he hovers in front of Jared while the alpha changes into a dry pair of boxers.

When they get back into bed, Jared curls into him, moaning as his body continues to cramp even though his stomach is empty.

Jensen cards his fingers through the alpha's hair, humming softly to help him relax.

They wake again an hour later-- Jared desperate for water even though he knows he probably won’t be able to keep it down. Jensen dutifully fills a glass and brings it to him.

He holds the trashcan when Jared’s prediction proves right. _“My poor baby…”_ he whispers as he holds Jared’s bangs out of his face.

Once Jared is finished, the omega empties the bin into the toilet, rinses it out, and places it onto the floor on Jared’s side of the bed. Jensen checks the clock on the nightstand as he pulls the sheets back up over them.

Seeing the time, he yawn. It's almost four and he has to get up at six.

Jared develops a mild fever around five that makes him toss and turn. Jensen pushes the sheets to the end of the bed with his feet when Jared's fever-warm body wraps around him. 

An hour later, Jensen’s alarm goes off on his phone-- both men groan.

Jared immdeiately burrows under the blanket he’d requested about twenty minutes ago when the chills started while Jensen yaens and reaches over to turn it off.

Swinging his feet to the floor, the omega rolls his neck and stretches his back before wandering into the bathroom. He almost falls back asleep while he's peeing and has to splash water on his face before brushing his teeth. Deciding there's no way he can cope with sticking his finger in his eyes today, he goes back into the bedroom to fetch his glasses off of the nighstand.

Jared is sprawled in the middle of the bed, his head on Jensen’s pillow, and a small wet patch under his chin. The omega grimaces as he walks over to the closet to get ready for work. Once he's dressed, Jensen perches on the edge of the bed to check Jared's fever. The heat isn’t as bad as it was a few hours ago, but he can still feel it. 

Walking into the kitchen to prepare his breakfast-- a cup of coffee and two granola bars because his lovely boyfriend's apartment leaves a lot to be desired-- Jensen pulls up the number for the elementary school Jared works at and calls him in sick.

After he finishes his meager breakfast, Jensen walks back into the bedroom. He rubs Jared's shoulder to wake him.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, bending down to kiss the alpha's sweaty temple.

Jared rubs a hand over his face and sits up. He yawns widely before shrugging, “Okay, I guess.” 

“How’s your stomach?” 

Jared shrugs a second time. “Still off, but I don’t feel like I’m going to puke-- so, that’s a plus.” 

Jensen checks the clock and mentally curses. He only has a half-hour before he needs to leave for work.

He hates to leave Jared alone when he’s sick, but… 

“You want me to stay?” he asks. 

Jared shakes his head, “No, you should go in. I’ll be okay-- gonna call in and ask for a sub then go back to sleep.” 

Jensen brushes the alpha's hair off of his forehead, “You don’t have to worry about that, baby-- I already took care of it. Just go back to bed. I’ll check on you before I leave.” 

Jared gives him a tired nods then, lays back down. Jensen covers him back up and gives him another kiss before going back out to living room. He gathers up his bag, keys, phone, and wallet then sits down at the table while he waits on the bread in the toaster.

Once it's ready, he puts it on a plate- only _slightly_ burning his fingers in the process- then places the dry toast on Jared's bedside table along with a fresh glass of water. 

“Call me if you need anything, okay?" Jensen says, sitting down on the bed after he's put his jacket and shoes on.

"I have three meetings this morning, but I’ll try to head home early today. Try to take at least a few bites of the toast-- And also try to finish your water before I get back, okay? I don’t want you getting dehydrated...” 

Jared smiles though his eyes are still closed. “_Thank you, Jen._”

The omega leans forward to place one last kiss on Jared’s heated skin. “I love you. _Rest_. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

“_Hmm...‘kay._ _Love you, too. _”


End file.
